


My night with the prince

by AsgardianDarling



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Just sorta happened, PWP, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather hard day and a bad run in, the Asgardian prince comes to soothe your troubles away. Basically over 9000 ish words of pure PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work when writing Loki / Reader, don't be too hard on me though.  
> I hope you like it :)

The night was warm, crisp and solitary. 

 

You flipped the lights on as you walked into your room letting out a frustrated sigh, not bothering to close the door, shaking off your jacket letting it fall to the floor, and with it, some of the stress the day had put on you. As you stepped further into the room you made your way to the mirror that hung on top of your dresser. You ambled closer until your hands gripped the edge of the cool mahogany wood and you could see yourself in the looking glass. You studied your features and your expression, not sad, not angry, but somewhat empty. You felt your stomach drop when you noticed how your eyes had gone from sparkling and bright to dim and hollow. Your plump, full lips had lost their shade of rosy pink and were now bordering on pale. Your cheeks had lost the fullness in them and they felt heavier than ever. How you longed to have some light back in your face, to smile with such happiness once again. You closed your eyes as you bowed your head and sucked in a cold breath trying to forget the day's events. 

 

You had seen him, breeze by you, and he was not alone. The man that had caused you so much pain during the last few months; your ex. True you had gotten over him and you had gone through with your grieving, without mentioning that you had done your fair share of crying, but you couldn't shake away  the feeling of emptiness inside you. You had been walking around the park during the afternoon, strolling along down the sidewalk, the sun shedding light on your face and the sound of the bird's chirps hitting your ears like a sweet melody, when you came to a stop and looked around to study your surroundings, that's when you saw him out of the corner of your eye, walking towards your direction with a girl at his arm. They walked directly to where you were standing and as they strode by he looked over at you and shot you a cold smirk as the girl gripped his arm tighter and gave you a sweetly hypocritical smile.

 

They left you there standing alone in the middle of the park; of course this is how you would end up. You had grown accustomed to always being on your own. But even so, how dare he parade his new interest in your face? How dare he try to humiliate you that way? You knew you didn't deserve it and as if you wanted it or not, it had taken its toll on you. You weren't mad, you weren't outraged. True, you felt annoyed at his childish behavior and tried your best to shrug it off. While it did upset you in the slightest way, he didn't have enough effect to cause for you to go home and start crying.

 

Instead, tonight you wanted to feel some release from the seclusion you felt inside you. Tonight you were going to make yourself feel better. Tonight you were going to have some merriment with yourself, to try and prove that you still had that light and fire inside you. You brought your face back up exhaling a breath you didn't even notice you had been holding and observed your reflection staring back at you. A cold undersized smile spread across your lips as the anticipation of the nights events already crept in the back of your mind, you knew you could go for a few rounds with your favorite toy, you thought about what you could do with it, how you could give it a couple of uses for the following hours, and though it wasn't what you longed for, it still got the job done. You only made use of it when your own body wasn't nearly enough, and tonight was one of those nights. You couldn't settle for a mere touch of your hand, or a stroke of your fingers. No, tonight you needed to go a bit further than that, you needed to let go completely. That's when you noticed in the mirror that a glimmer of gold and green shone quickly in the far corner of your room, still gripping the wooden furniture you shut your eyes and shook your head, dismissing it as nothing more than an echo of light or that your eyes were playing tricks on you. 

 

You looked back into your own eyes in the mirror and decided that tonight you wanted to take things slowly; you couldn't just throw yourself on the bed and get to work. Tonight you wanted to take your time and roam your body in a way you had never done before. You wanted to pay attention to your own pleasure in ways no man had ever been able to, you wanted to make yourself feel wanted, to make yourself feel desired, to make yourself feel loved, even if it was at the expense of your own hands. 

 

Your hands released the wooden dresser and you arched your back as you stood up straight, your eyes always fixed on your reflection. You gave yourself a quick smile and you walked over to your closet, after flicking on the lights your hands roamed the small space in search of the perfect garments to wear for tonight. You knew that the clothing would soon be discarded, but you couldn't help but give into the sensation and thought that tonight you wanted to look your very best, even if it was just for your enjoyment. 

After a few minutes of fumbling around, you found the perfect thing to wear. A small purple silk dress that lay just above your knees, with a fitted waist and a trumpet skirt, and delicate sleeves that made your shoulders look a bit more sleek, you knew how well you looked in that dress and you couldn't help but smile at the thought of wearing it for yourself tonight. 

 

You walked back in front of the mirror and with the dress in hand, you put it out on your bed and you proceeded to remove your clothes, item by item. Your fingers toyed with the hem of your shirt before you slowly rolled up a patch of the fabric in your palms and pulled it over your head, only for it to be tossed aside in the floor. As you removed your pants your hand stroked the sides of your legs, from the top of your thighs to the bottom of your ankles. You stepped out of the heavy denim and turned around to look at yourself in the mirror, taking your image in your hungry eyes, standing in nothing more than undergarments. You thought a bit about just skipping the preparation and getting to it, but you knew you wanted to take care of yourself tonight. 

 

Then once again, you noticed a tall, sleek figure where the green and golden lights had caught your eyes earlier. You thought you could make out the silhouette of a man, a dark and slender figure looking straight at you as you undressed and prepared yourself. 

 

You gasped and quickly turned around to where the mystery figure stood, but by the time you turned, the corner was empty once again. Feeling a bit uneasy but still aroused, you made nothing of it and turned to the bed to grab your dress of choice for the evening. You lifted the purple silk above your head and began to lower it onto your body, putting your hands through the sleeves and pulling down on the skirt to fit your head through the hole in the top. Your fingers pinched and pulled lower on the hem of the dress to get it into the perfect fit on your curves. With your back turned to the mirror you reached up to where you hair lay on your head in the shape of a bun, your forefinger and thumb grabbing the elastic and pulling downwards, freeing your locks from the restraint of the springy fabric. 

 

Your head shook from side to side, letting the loose waves fall on your shoulders and a bit down your back. You turned back to where your reflection waited for you in the mirror and looked at yourself; you let out a small chuckle and thought out loud.

 

''I'm not too bad to look at'' 

 

The fire in your eyes began to burn as you admired yourself in the mirror. You were ready. 

 

From behind you felt a cool breeze puff by your shoulders, sending shivers down your spine. You turned to the door and noticed you hadn't closed it yet; you let out a scoff and walked across the floor to close the space within your room. Your hand reached for the knob and you pushed it towards its frame, closing yourself in the area completely and getting rid of the chill that had assaulted you moments earlier. 

 

As you turned, walking back to the bed, you heard what was clearly a chuckle coming from behind you, a rich, deep and sensual laugh. You froze and stood still, not knowing what to do. 

 

He spoke for the first time and his voice was like rich, velvet against your ears ''You know my love; It's such a shame really. To waste such beauty like yours, going through such anguish for somebody who didn't know how to treat a lady like you''

 

Beauty? Anguish? Lady?

 

You processed his words unsuccessfully and didn't move, you couldn't. You were alarmed and aware of his presence in the room, but not scared. Your throat seemed to close and your brain seemed to have stopped working when you tried to answer him. 

 

''Wh-what are you talking about?'' You asked him sheepishly. Your hands lying heavily at your sides. 

 

He spoke once again, and you could hear his footsteps coming closer to you, not menacing, not threatening, but slowly and with a strange feeling of confidence. He stopped just before he was within an arm's reach of your shoulders. 

 

''You Midgardians are so entertaining to watch you know, but you have something special my love, that I admired in you since the minute I saw you from my chambers. The way you acted with everybody else, with such charm and such poise. That smile of yours and the way you move.''

 

You sucked in yet another cold breath. His words affecting you more than you thought.

 

''I also saw the way that fool betrayed your trust and how he settled for another petty maiden, one who was beneath you and lacked everything you have my love''

 

Your curiosity got the best of you and you slowly turned around, wanting to see this mystery man. 

 

When he came into full view, it took everything you had not to drop your mouth open in lust. 

 

He stood before you, and what a glorious sight he was to take in. His luscious black hair cascading down to his shoulders, his pale skin that seemed to glow in the dim lighting of your room. His long and slender limbs that made him irresistible, his strong and dominant chest that rose and fell with every breath he took. His face seemed to be carved in the finest alabaster, his jawline, and his cheekbones that begged to be touched. His lips that parted slightly in a naughty grin that revealed a row of straight, white teeth underneath. His eyes, his beautiful eyes that were the most piercing shade of green you had laid sight upon. 

 

He was wearing a green and brown leather suit with golden accents. The same golden accents that you finally figured out were the ones you had seen earlier in the mirror. His vest/cape swung over his broad shoulders down to his ankles. Time seemed to have stopped. 

 

He let the grin on his face grow to a full smile as he looked at you. 

 

''You know my love'' he said cocking an eyebrow, feigning offense ''It's rude to stare''

 

You blinked quickly at the realization that you were in fact, gawking at this man in your room. 

 

''Who are you?'' you asked. 

 

He let out a laugh yet again and spoke. ''I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and tonight I come to you burdened with glorious purpose my love''

 

''What purpose?''  You asked.

 

He stepped forward slowly with the intention of closing the space between you, not wanting to scare you. But to give you time to adjust, clearly he didn’t want to hurt you. 

 

''I have been watching you for quite some time my love, waiting for the perfect moment to bestow myself upon you. I have seen the way you love, so willingly and selflessly, and the way you feel when you are happy, sad, angry and scared, and I assure you my pet, you have nothing to be scared of. I must say, I hurt deeply for you when you had your heart broken at the expense of a petty fool. I noticed time ago that your happiness had faded and that you needed something more. Something that, if you allow me, I would be more than happy to give you. I have waited long for this meeting between you and me my pet, so that I may show you my love and desire, and in return... Give yourself to me. You deserved to be touched, you deserve to be fulfilled, you deserve to be loved, in every way possible''

 

You wanted to believe it was a joke, but the way his green eyes bore into yours you couldn't help but realize that he was in fact, telling the truth. 

 

You both kept walking backwards until your knees hit the bed, and he took your hand in his, never breaking eye contact. He lifted it slowly up to his lips and pressed a small, chaste kiss onto the back of your hand. 

 

''Why me?'' you asked

 

Yet another silky laugh from his throat echoed in the room.

 

''You were destined to be mine my love.''

 

Your hand reached up to touch his face, but you stopped in midair and placed it back down on your side. 

 

His face contorted in a somewhat hurt expression.

 

''Why do you not touch me my love?'' he asked in a soft whisper. 

 

You sighed, ''Because, I'm afraid that if I touch you I'll wake up and this will have been a dream, a beautiful, beautiful dream.''

 

He smirked at you; a face that you could tell was filled with lust and want. 

 

He leaned forward to the point where his lips touched your ear; he laid a kiss on your sensitive lobe, sending shivers down your back and whispered 

''I assure you, this is not a dream''

 

You lifted your hand to his chest and splayed your palm over the leather suit. Gasping at the contact... He looked down at you with a proud look on his face. ''Just like that my love'' he said. 

 

Your hand traveled up slowly to the point where your palm rested on the nape of his neck and your other arm came to rest on his bicep. Driven by lust and need, you decided that you were going to take his word for what he had claimed to be. You pulled yourself closer to him and held him tight. 

 

Your face lifted looking straight into his eyes. You pulled him down onto your mouth and pressed your lips against his, both moaning at the contact. His hands wrapped around you and he held you against him. At first it was a soft closed-mouth kiss, but once you knew he wasn't going anywhere, you took your chances and parted your lips, giving into the sensation his mouth was causing on you. Both your lips rubbing against one another, enjoying the sheer pleasure of it. His tongue stuck out tentatively licking your bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter your hungry mouth. With a soft gasp you parted your lips slightly wider and granted him the access he so desperately wanted. His hot, wet tongue enveloped yours in a dance that never seemed to end. His mouth taking you in and kissing those spots you had once forgotten could be heated up inside you. His mouth resembled the taste of wine, and something you considered to be mint, or maybe eucalyptus. He tasted divine.

 

Ribbons of want and white-hot lust ignited deep in your belly. You needed him and you had to have him now. 

Your toy had now been forgotten as your attention focused on this man that was still licking your lips, nibbling on your tongue and kissing you as if it were his last chance. His hands traveled up to your soft and full hair, grabbing fistfuls and gently tugging on them to increase the sensation of the kiss. You let out a soft groan at the feeling and your hand tightened their grip on his nape and his bicep. 

 

Your heartbeat went from 0 to 60 in no time. When you felt you had to breathe again, you slowly stopped the kiss to finish it off with a small playful tug of his bottom lip between your teeth. 

 

''You naughty girl'' he said with a moan as your teeth had not released him yet. ''You really do not imagine the effect you have on me my pet''

 

You let out a small laugh and licked his lip before letting it go. ''I would love to find out''

 

He brought his index finger under your chin and forced your gaze to meet his, his eyes now a dark shade of green, his pupils fully dilated and filled with desire, all for you. 

 

He brought his lips to your ear once again, slowly licked the rim of it, making you emit a long moan of pleasure. 

 

''Tonight I want you to lose yourself with passion. I want to feel you come undone under my touch, and to writhe in pleasure from my skin. I want your throat raw from screaming my name. I’ve seen you, and I’ve seen just what kind of lover you can be, and I must say that I have longed for your touch on my skin since time ago. I want to see your face contort in passion and I long to hear your voice calling for me.’’

 

Your hands gripped him so hard you were sure you almost left marks through the thick leather.

 

‘’That is my love, if you wish for this to be so. I’ve seen the way you pleasure yourself, and I’ve seen the way you behave yourself in private, I would really fancy to be part of it all. I knew you were planning to ease this frustration on your own, and that is why I had come here tonight. I want to help you and make you feel like you deserve. All you have to do is give me your approval and I promise I’ll try as best as I can to make your desires come true. You deserve to be taken as a King would take his Queen, you know you deserve to be claimed by a real man, and not some silly boy.’’

 

With a long moan you let your head fall back, all from his words and the promise to make you feel like you deserved, the way you wanted. The way you hoped somebody would someday touch you. You were close to coming from his words alone. Your head lulled to the side and finally down to his chest, your forehead resting on his leather armor. You brought your gaze up to look at him under full, big eyelashes. Your eyes were now showing the clear signs of your arousal. His words more than enough to make you feel the beginnings of a familiar slick between your legs.

 


	2. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awful name for the chapter I know. But here ya go! 
> 
> What happens after you give the green eyed man your full consent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this story, I'm having lots of fun writing and I can only hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

He promised all he had and more, all you had to do was give him some sign of approval. As if your heaving chest wasn’t enough. You took his hands and placed them around your waist, bringing them to circle around your back. His hands heightened the sensation of the silk against your skin.

 

When he had you in his grip your hands traveled up the length of his arms and back down again, as if examining. The leather cool under your warm touch. His hands stayed still and you could tell Loki was showing an enormous amount of restraint to not simply throw you on the bed and have his way with you. Oh how you would love that.

 

Even as he stood taller than you, you brought up your lips and tentatively rubbed them against his own. He didn’t move, he was waiting for your answer, and you noticed that under that naughty look of his, laid a gentleman.

Both your hands on his biceps, gently squeezing as you prepared yourself for what was about to come.

 

One simple word was all it took to make him spring into action.

 

‘’Yes’’ you breathed against his mouth, and that was enough to go past the point of no return.

 

He closed the space between your mouths, claiming it once more as his. Now that he had full access to do as he wished with you, you smiled at the thought of what the night had in store for you both.

 

The kiss was not soft, not romantic, but primal and filled with animal need. His tongue assaulting your mouth as you tried to keep up the pace with his kisses, you felt his teeth bite your bottom lip as you clutched onto him harder. His hands now having the liberty to roam over your body took no hesitation in doing so. His hand began to slide downwards on your dress, sending small shocks of pleasure through your body; he brought it to rest on the curve of your ass as he gave it a gentle squeeze, as if testing you. Your body responding to him gave out little sounds of pleasure as you ground up against him, evidencing your lust even more. It was now your turn to touch his hair, your hands went from his biceps to his shoulders and made their way into his hair, never breaking the kiss. You grabbed the strands that lay on the nape of his neck and pulled softly; he hissed in response and continued his ministrations on your body.

 

In the frenzy of the kiss you pulled closer to one another and the proof of his passion could be felt against your stomach. You could feel it, hot and ready… just for you.

 

He pulled apart from you once more and you were both desperately gasping for air.

He grabbed your waist and said ‘’Lie down, my love’’

 

You sat on the edge of the bed and crawled backwards to the middle of the mattress. You laid your head down on the fluffy pillows and stretched your hand lazily out to him. He took it between his fingers and gave it a light squeeze, an assurance.

 

He crawled into the bed with you with the grace of a panther and came to rest on top of you with his body and his knees on either side of your hips.

 

‘’Spread your legs’’ He said, as he pulled them apart with his knee. He adjusted himself between your legs, his arousal more evident in this position. It took all you had not to let go at the contact with him.

 

Apparently he loved to look you in the eye, because he stared intently at you as he said in all seriousness:

 

‘’Tonight I want you to show no restraint, whatever you wish from me pet, ask without hesitation and it shall be done. I will let you take me first, and I want you to abandon yourself with me, you shall do unto me as you please. You may take me anyway you desire my love, and I shall grant it. I beg of you to take your pleasure with me in the matter that you may want. Afterwards, I will take my claim on you and make you mine, as I deem worthy. You should be claimed by a man and a lover who knows what he’s doing, and who wants nothing more than your happiness and pleasure. I will take you in the form I may wish. ¿Is that clear?’’ he asked. ‘’I know you long to be touched, I know you ache for release, and I plan on giving it to you without question’’

 

You were in shock at his blatant words, but touched at the sentiment. He was going to offer himself to you, with no restraint whatsoever. You were free to touch and kiss and take him.

 

You moved your hand and placed it on his cheek; you gave him a slow nod, accepting his request. He planted a soft kiss on your mouth and then moved his lips along your jawline from ear to ear, your hands wrapped around his neck. His hair falling faintly on your skin tickled as he kissed you.

 

‘’hmmm, yes..’’ you managed to whisper as he made his way down your throat, kissing softly with closed lips and alternating with licking and sucking on that sensitive spot right behind your ear that drove you wild. First he moved down your throat and back up again, examining every inch of your skin.

 

As he kissed and gently bit your neck you noticed he had moved his hand from the bed and was now touching your shoulder, gently massaging it. He positioned it a bit lower until you felt it coming to rest on your chest, taking in a breast in his hand, he cupped it and moved his palm around, kneading it to his liking, while squeezing his fingers around to deepen the sensation. Your hands never left his neck, even as he stopped kissing your throat and his mouth traveled down to where his hand lay. Through the fabric you felt his soft lips against your breast. He lifted his face to give you a broad and seductive smile. He closed his mouth on yours again as the hand that lay on your breast now made its way lower on your body. He took hold of your leg from behind your knee and lifted it so that it arched against his waist. He dipped under the fabric of the dress and pushed it up, feeling the thigh underneath. His skin was cool and fresh against your already hot leg.

 

‘’I need to see you love, I have to feel you.’’ He said against your lips, ‘’I request for this garment to come off’’

 

You pushed him softly away from you and he came to lie in his back. You positioned yourself on your knees, facing him. This was not the way you intended on shedding the dress tonight, oh no… it was much, much better. Your fingers touched the hem of the dress’ skirt and began to pull it up when you felt a pair of hands stopping you.

 

‘’Halt my love’’

 

‘’Why?’’  You questioned ‘’I thought you wanted me to...’’

 

‘’Yes’’ he interrupted you, ‘’But I wish to do the honors’’

 

‘’Go ahead’’

He accommodated himself to a kneeling position as well and reached his hands out. He grazed the soft skin of your thighs and grabbed the hem of the dress tentatively, bunching the silk up in his palms and pulling it up.

 

You looked upon him and took in the sight of him undressing you, his eyes roaming your body with a hunger that could only be described as raw and intense.

The dress was slowly lifted past your hips, your stomach and up your ribcage. Your nerves at their very peak from the sensation of his touch against your skin.

 

‘’Lift your arms my love’’ He lovingly commanded.

 

You brought your arms up over your head and you felt the dress being elevated past your breasts and coming over your shoulders.

 

‘’So gorgeous, yes indeed’’ he whispered to no one.

 

The honesty that could be heard in his words made your face flush with a shade of light pink. He maneuvered a final tug at the silk and removed the last of the dress from your arms. Throwing it to the side, you barely heard it fall to the floor.

 

You were now in front of him in nothing more than your underwear, you felt bare under his gaze, and still in his eyes shone nothing more than want and desire.

 

He moved towards you and lied you down softly on the bed. His mouth went directly to your collarbone and the want in your belly ignited even more when he traced the path with his tongue.

 

Your head fell to the side and your back arched pushing your chest against his leather clothing, the feeling being enhanced against your flesh. Your head stretched out, offering your throat to him once again. He took no hesitation in doing so. Nipping and licking the already sensitive skin. He was putting your pleasure before his and it felt amazing.

 

With his other free hand, he took the liberty to roam your body. Rubbing your chest and touching your breasts, bringing your nipples to a peak under your bra, never taking his mouth off you. As he was still fully clothed, the chill leather aggravated the perception of his touch on you.

 

His hand touched your breasts, massaging them and taking them in his hand one at a time, cupping their weight and simply letting you feel the way he held you in his arms.

His hand roamed over your body, from your chest down to your stomach, his fingers gently caressing the muscle that lay underneath his touch.

 

He lowered his hand down and rested it on your thigh, stroking softly up and down.

 

You let out a long sigh of satisfaction into the air as he felt your skin. He tentatively rubbed the inside of your thighs, purposely ignoring the soft spot between your legs.

 

 

It was too much, you had to have him now and you were done playing games.

You brought your leg up and wrapped it around his waist, making his hand dip further where you wished it would. You let out a groan when you felt his fingers brush against your sensitive nub between your legs.

 

‘’Take me pet, take of me what you may’’ he said between ragged breaths.

 

That was it, the final push you needed. You managed to get him off you and make him sit on the mattress. You were now in front of him in nothing more than undergarments once more. Your gaze traveled down his body and you took in the sight of him in your eyes.

 

He was too much to take in, you wanted to just observe him and let him lay in your bed and you also couldn’t wait to make him yours and have him declare his dominance on you. You were so fascinated that this beautiful creature had traveled so long just to make sure you were not lonely tonight. Looking at him everywhere you could, you took a mental picture, your eyes wandered south of his chest and you noticed the bulge that his leather pants were restraining, and you ached even more. You wanted to free him of the tight grip and just have a go at him.

 

You slid your hands on his chest and roamed them around towards his shoulders, simply exploring him, taking his word that you were free to do as you pleased with him. You slid your hands up to his neck and gave him a kiss, another toe-curling kiss. He had relinquished dominance but not control. Even as you were leading him on, you still felt he had the upper hand. Your tongue entering his mouth and discovering him once again, you nibbled, sucked and pulled on his lips and tongue, what you did onto him he repeated onto you, you licked, so did he. You bit, so did he. He was ensuring you felt all the sensations in your body. Without breaking the kiss, your hands traveled down and you placed them under his heavy leather vest. You slowly slid off the material over his shoulders and down his arms. He assisted you in discarding the garment to the floor. 

 

You broke the kiss long enough to run your fingers along his hair and smile at him, the most sincere smile you had felt in a while.

After that both your hands made their way through buckles and straps and zippers as he assisted you in the task of undressing him, with you landing soft kisses on his lips, cheeks and neck every chance you got. Soon the rest of his clothing was discarded and leather and heavy cloth lay scattered on the floor next to the bed.

 

Wordlessly you moved in front of him and finished undressing yourself. There was something about the way he looked at you, the hunger and need in his eyes. Something about his words and the way he moved, that made you feel desirable, that made you feel wanted, desired; loved. There was something that made you long for his touch on your body, to have his mouth explore every inch of your skin, and to feel him sheath himself inside you and to just take him in your arms and let him have you as he pleased. He looked at you as if looking at a fine piece of jewelry. More than lust and desire in his eyes you could see the warmth that lay beneath them.

 

You seldom felt like this when lying in bed with a man, you enjoyed the moment, of course you did. But you still couldn’t shake away those inhibitions that tormented the back of your mind. The small imperfections on your body, that little piece of skin that you felt was unflattering, the way you tried to mask your passion and it came out acted instead of enjoyed. But with him right now, it felt different. You didn’t want to leave anything to the imagination, his words more than encouraging, were commanding. Tonight you were going to grab the bull by the horns and let yourself feel like the woman you deserved to be.

 

You relived yourself of the offending undergarments while he watched you and they too joined Loki’s armor on the floor.

 

You were both now completely exposed, with nothing to hide, in your bed.

 


	3. Completion for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the party just keeps on going. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet! I'll still add a fourth chapter, we can't be so cruel as to not let Loki have his fun too now can't we? ;)

You lay down and pulled him along with you, your legs spreading in the process, welcoming him. He adjusted himself in a matter that he was nestled just above that spot where he could easily enter you in one swift motion, his hands resting on the bed beneath you on either side of your head. Your hands were splayed out on his body, as if you were holding him closer to you and you slowly ran them down his back all the way to his hips, feeling the length of his body before raking them up to his shoulders with a light scratch of your fingernails, earning a light hiss of pleasure from him.

 

He fit perfectly in between your luscious limbs and all you could think of was just having him enter you and bringing you to a delicious release. His hardness very much obvious and dipping slightly at your sex. You were more than wet with anticipation and he was more than aroused. You wanted this to go so much faster, all you had to do was lift your hips a bit so he could get the hint and take you as his, but you still felt like you had to take your time.

 

Instead you grabbed a hold of his hand and planted a soft kiss on the pads of his fingers, you placed his hand on the very top of your breast and you covered his hand with yours. The feeling of caressing yourself along with him made the sensation much more satisfying, you tugged, pinched and rolled, letting him know exactly how you liked to be touched. His kisses continued as he moaned into your mouth. Your hand moving his lower down your body, teasing your skin. You moved it past your breast, ribcage and hips, down to that sweet spot he had missed minutes earlier.

 

The words that left your mouth almost sounded like a desperate plea.

 

‘’Touch me my prince, I long to feel you’’

 

‘’Of course’’ he answered.

 

You let go of his hand and your fingers dug into his raven black hair while you felt his hand working magic on you.

 

His long and slender thumb was pressing against the small and sensitive nub of nerves between your legs. He moved it teasingly slow and from side to side, and then he moved it around in small circles, earning loud gasps from your throat. He kissed his way down your jaw, to your neck and all the way down you collarbone, tracing the path with his tongue, until his mouth was now latched onto your chest, where he took turns alternating between breasts and making love to them with his so well endowed ‘silvertongue’ and his skilled lips, your fingers digging lightly at his scalp.

 

He took a chance and entered a finger inside you, stretching you for him. He began to pump in and out of you, twisting his finger to deepen the pleasure. The feeling was incomparable, he was slowly making you his.

 

‘’My love, I’m pleased to find you so eager for me’’ he said against your breast ‘’But we must stretch you more if you are to accommodate a real man’’

 

He inserted a second finger, making you gasp, the sound hidden in his hair. He twisted his fingers slowly and then quickly. The changing speeds sending ribbons of lust through you entire body. His fingers kept thrusting in and out of you, readying your body for him.

 

You let out his name in a long moan of pleasure that filled the room, your head stretching back as far as you could manage. He continued his magic with his hands and mouth on you until you felt you were coming close to the edge.

 

He cooed soft words of encouragement into your skin. ‘’Let me hear you pet, please let me hear you’’

 

Your moans were now coming out from the bottom of your throat, long, deep and filled with passion.

 

You didn’t want to come against his hand; you wanted him inside you for the big climax, but you wanted a bit of fun as well. Tonight you felt no shame in bearing yourself completely for him. He smirked against your breast and you could no longer contain yourself. You grabbed his hand and pulled it out of you, making you groan in frustration. He looked up from your chest in surprise and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

 

‘’My love, why did you make me stop?’’ he asked in a whisper against your mouth.

You said nothing, you simply kissed him back, your hands found their way to his broad shoulders while you bit his bottom lip and stretched it with a nibble of your teeth, he whimpered at the feeling.

 

You grabbed his hand and took hold of one of the digits that were glistening with your pleasure, the proof that he was doing onto you as he had promised.

 

You looked him straight in the eyes and placed one of them in your mouth, sucking it clean. Your tongue swirling around the long, slender finger, along with your taste meshed with the freshness of his skin.

 

He bit his lip as he drank in the sight of you tasting yourself on his finger, his pupils dilated to a max and his arousal ascending with every stroke of your tongue against his skin. When he saw you take his finger out of your mouth and readying yourself to taste the other, he parted his hand away from you and spoke.

 

‘’Allow me my pet’’

 

He closed his eyes and placed his own digit into between his thin lips. He moaned at the taste of you on him, his reaction was one that showed pleasure beyond compare. He freed the digit from his hungry mouth and licked his lips.

 

‘’Your taste wonderful my love’’ he said. ‘’Do forgive me for my candor, I know I had bargained for you to take me first, but I must have more, I have to taste you completely’’

 

He kissed you once again, your flavor mixed with his sweet and minty taste. He paved your jaw with tiny kisses and when he got to your throat he changed his pace of kisses to hot, wet opened-mouth ones all the way down your chest and stomach. He ran his hands all along your body until he reached your hipbones. He delicately licked the skin along your hips and then he proceeded to start another kind of attention on you.

 

You wanted to take him first, but he had turned the tables on you. He was now having his way with you and your need was far too desperate to be able to protest. You figured you would let him have some fun before you took back the command of the night’s events.

 

He spread your legs a bit further and used his hands to open you up intimately. He blew lightly on your sensitive bundle of nerves and countered the coolness of his breath with his now warm tongue. Your head flew back into the pillow as he deepened his actions on you. Across the room, the only sounds that could be heard were those of his tongue lapping at you, among your folds and your moans that were slowly turning into high whimpers of lust. He kissed you, nipped at you and alternated with his tongue between long languid stroked that covered your sex completely and small, dart-like motions that quickened your gasps. He hummed against your wetness, the vibrations feeling delicious against you.

 

He spoke on your now more than sensitive button.

 

‘’Watch me love, watch me as I taste you. Watch me as I take your pleasure with my mouth, so I may show you how much I’m enjoying this.’’

 

With every ounce of strength you had left in your body you propped yourself up on your elbows and marveled at the sight that was unfolding in front of you. It was a beautiful view to take in; his head resting between your legs, bobbing slightly up and down while his mouth worked wonders on you, he licked you with his tongue before stopping and latching on to your magic nub, sending sparks from your head down to your toes. He inserted his fingers inside you once again, causing your head to fall back into the pillow once more.

 

‘’No love, look at me, I told you I want you to take the pleasure completely’’

 

Your head popped up once again and he was looking straight at you now. Your eyes locked with one another’s while he tasted you and gave you an intense pleasure that was indescribable. His bright jade green eyes had transformed into a deep green shadow of themselves.

 

He continued until you were sure you felt the beginning of what you were sure was a very powerful orgasm. Your whimpers came faster and with more urgency, the hunger in his eyes as he kept on tasting and thrusting his fingers inside you.

 

The waves of ecstasy were coming with much more force as you kept your gaze fixed on his, making the intimacy much more intense.

With a loud groan you pushed his head away from you and pulled him up to make him face you. You were finally going to take what you wanted, and taking the claim he had promised. His eyes were glazed with lust and on his lips glistened with the proof of your arousal; he licked his lips, chewing in his bottom lip, giving out a sound of appreciation.

 

‘’Delicious, you taste wonderful my pet’’

 

He nuzzled your cheek and kissed you yet again, this time your flavor was much more intense than the first time around. His tongue entered your mouth, coating your own tongue and making sure you could taste yourself in his kiss; he deepened it by taking your face in his palm and stroking the side of your face gently with his thumb, while he kept exploring your mouth with his lips and tongue.

 

  You broke the kiss and rolled him onto his back, this time determined to take matters into your own hands. The frustration was too much to handle, all you wanted was to just have this beautiful man bring you into completion in however you could manage, but you wanted him inside you at that moment.

 

You pressed your hands against his chest and touched the tip of your nose to his. You let out a sensual and wicked laugh.

 

‘’My turn’’ you said as you put your mouth on his neck, kissing and suckling any spot you could find, your wet tongue and cool breath creating a contrast of sensations that made him groan with abandon.

 

He chuckled. ‘’As my lady wishes’’ he retorted.

 

You sat up and placed your legs on either side of him, straddling him. You looked directly into his eyes. He smirked at you and gave you complete control at that moment. You knew nothing stopped him from thrusting his hips up and entering you; he instead was true to his word and had no intention of cutting you off again.

 

You traced the path of his chest and torso with your nails, earning a soft moan from deep within the throat of the man underneath you, you moved your hand between your bodies, coming to a stop when your hand grabbed the thick shaft that was waiting there for you, you wrapped your fingers around it giving it a couple of firm strokes before guiding it towards your entrance.

 

You teased yourself with it a few times, letting your head fall to the front with a sigh, the anticipation driving you on. You finally let yourself descend slowly on Loki’s girth. He was thick, and he was long. You slid slowly onto him, inch by inch, the feel of his length being coated by your slick, velvet walls. He was halfway inside you when he grabbed your hips and pulled you down, filling you up to your limit, the sudden invasion causing your head to fall back with a moan that echoed into the otherwise empty room.

Unsure of where to place them, your hands came to rest on his chest, the muscle under the tender skin rippling under your touch. You didn’t move, neither did he. You adjusted to his size and mentally prepared yourself for the sweet torture you were about to endure. You slowly swerved your hips back, the movement emptying you momentarily of his thickness and with the forward swerve of your lower body; he was sheathed fully inside you once again. You gradually increased your pace and speed and along with it, your urgency for release also grew bigger.

 

It was now his turn to press his head against the pillow, the sound of your bodies thrashing together filled the room, the mattress shifted with your movements.  You steadied your rhythm and continued to impale yourself on him, finally getting closer to that luscious release you were craving.

 

His heavy grunts and your soft cries of abandon echoed to the walls and bounced back, creating a symphony of pleasure that was like music to your ears.

 

Between ragged breaths he let out sweet commands that spurred you on.

 

‘’Yes, just like that my love, ride me with abandon. Let yourself feel me inside you, I want to see you come on top of me’’

 

In a swerve of lust he grabbed your hips and followed the movements of your body along with his hands. Before long, he pushed his own hips forward, creating a new sense of delicious friction that made you cry out for mercy and for your release. You felt yourself close; you just needed a bit more of him inside you.

 

As he augmented the pace of his hands and his hips, your soft cries of pleasure soon turned into long wholesome moans of satisfaction.

 

You whimpered and managed to form a string of words.

 

‘’Yes Loki, just like that, please… don’t stop.’’ You breathed.

 

Your head was now laid back with your neck stretched out, your hair falling back.

He kept up his now mighty thrusts firm as you rode him with abandon and freedom.

Your breasts bounced lightly as you moved on top of him, his gaze was being shared between your face and you bobbing breasts.

 

Suddenly you felt that familiar tightening sensation in your belly. You were close, and you needed that final bit to send you over the edge.

 

‘’Loki, I’m so… so close’’ you uttered. ‘’Please, go harder’’

He said nothing, he just tightened his jaw and pushed up into you with more force, his hipbone connecting with yours. The change in his rhythm ripped maddening cries from your throat.

 

Suddenly you felt him twitching within you, and the tightening in your belly was now under no control whatsoever. Your hot, velvet walls clenched around him as he gave a few more thrusts of his hips. Your vision blurred, and then all went blank.

 

With a few loud cries you let yourself fall into the throws of that delicious orgasm you had been pursuing, the waves of a powerful climax hitting in you over and over.

 

As Loki was coming close, you kept riding him making him finish as well as prolonging your own release. Without warning he let out a few strong grunts and groans that delighted your ears. His hot seed spilling into you, filling you up once more. Your bodies continue writhing against one another in a desperate yet feeble attempt to make the pleasure last longer.

 

As the aftershock of yours and his release crept up on you, you fell unceremoniously on the bed next to him.  You were exhausted but very, very satisfied.

 

You couldn’t help but marvel and be amazed at the fact that you had just spent a moment of glorious intimacy with such a fascinating creature.

 

As the waves of his own orgasm subsided slowly, he rearranged himself so that he had his arm under your neck, cradling you next to him. You seemed to fit perfectly in the nook of his arm. Both of you lying naked on your bed, taking in what had just happened, he grabbed the comforter and draped it over the two of you. You wondered how he knew how to do that, and you figured it was from one of the times he had watched you.

 

You were both glimmering with a light coat of sweat, your naked bodies pressing together in a tangle of limbs. He cupped your chin with his index finger and tipped your face up to meet his. He planted a big, wet kiss that invaded you far beyond your mouth. His teeth empowering and his tongue demanding. You knew you belonged to him and that there was no turning back, all you could do know was follow him along.

 

You rested your head in his arm and placed your hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under your palm.

 

You looked up to see his face, and you noticed he looked even more beautiful when he was calm and serene, or maybe it was the afterglow of the climax that entailed him with such beauty. He was staring up at the ceiling, as if in a trance. Your words brought him back to where you were.

 

‘’Loki?’’

 

He raised and eyebrow and answered. ‘’hmm?’’

 

‘’What are you thinking about?’’

 

He smiled at you. ‘’Nothing urgent my pet, I’m thinking of our beautiful intimacy. You certainly know how to treat a prince, you were marvelous. In more ways than one’’

His word held more meaning than they were given.

 

‘’Well, I had a good partner to help me out’’ you answered.

 

‘’Well, they don’t call me Silvertongue for nothing. Now pet, I advise you to sleep. For I have yet to take my claim on you’’ he said as he hugged you tighter

 

‘’Trust me, I’m looking forward to it’’ you said with a stifled yawn as you both drifted off into a deep and very well deserved sleep.

 


	4. Loki's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Loki's turn to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you may be able to tell, my updates are few and far in between. I'm by no means a writer, although I give it my best shot. I have a couple stories floating around in my pretty little head, but alas. I cannot turn them into words! Hence, if anyone would like to become my beautiful Beta... I would more than love the help! :) 
> 
> Here is the final chapter for this fic, that's loooooong overdue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if it's not too much trouble: Show me some love in the comment section! :)

After a much deserved sleep, you woke up feeling the strong arms that hugged you from behind. His steady breath falling on the back of your neck, his hand resting lightly on your belly and his long leg draped around yours. You felt good, you felt at peace, almost safe and protected. But then again, who wouldn't be with this hot piece of Asgardian cradling you. The sunrays coming in through the window, showing you the reality of the events that had taken place the night before. Clothes on the floor, messy hair and the roomed smelled of sex, which only got your libido flowing. 

You took a couple deep breaths, trying to make sense of what happened. You slept with this man, he kissed you, he had been naked with you and he had made love to you. As if it weren't enough, he assured he was only getting started. It seemed like a hot dream, you were scared of waking up any second. Anyway, if it were a dream, at least it wasn't the nightmare where you were being chased down the street by a giant mustache. 

The thought caused you to laugh softly to yourself. 

¨Hmm, what's so funny pet?¨ he said in a sleepy voice, tightening his grip on you. 

¨Random thought your highness, you shan't worry yourself with such things¨ you retorted. 

¨Very well, darling. Now that we're past that, I do believe I promised something last night before we fell asleep. You didn't think I forgot?¨ he asked. 

¨I should hope not Loki¨ you answered. 

¨Well then, let's not waste anymore time¨ he said as he began to shift on the bed. 

Taking your cheek in his slender hand he brought his lips to yours, igniting the fire within you once more. You hungrily reciprocated, putting your arms around his neck and bringing him closer to you while sucking his bottom lip into your mouth. He took the opportunity to run his tongue over your lips, slowly tracing them before inserting it into your mouth, gently massaging yours. You let him lead the kiss and giving into him (as if you hadn't done that already) and letting him have his way with you, as he promised he would. He brought his hand down to your breast and began kneading the soft muscle, making you cry out into the kiss. 

 

Just a little morsel.. Sorry for being so cruel ... :) will continue tomorrow!


End file.
